Drive
by Kathasaurus
Summary: The morning of the battle. Chapter Two added. Please read.
1. Drive

Drive  
  
Information brought to the order just hours before had changed everything. According to this information, everyone's lives would either begin or end tomorrow. Voldemort would be making his move. Hogwarts was going to be attacked.  
  
There was no use trying to prevent it, it simply had to be. Either Harry Potter or the Dark Lord was going to die tomorrow. But before Harry could even think about the possibilty of his life ending come dawn, there was something he needed to do first. A question he needed to ask somebody.  
  
This particular somebody happened to be curled up into him at this very moment as they sat in front of the fire of the Gryffindor common room. This person's name was Hermione Granger, current Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Head Girl though she may have been, she was also Harry's girlfriend, and had been since the end of their sixth year.  
  
He fiddled with the box in his pocket as he decided how he was going to ask his question. The traditional way was not enough. He wanted this to be extra special. Though he was never one for recitals, Harry did often find himself humming a muggle tune. A particular one came to mind and he decided it would do.  
  
"Hermione?" He whispered to her.  
  
"Yes Harry?" She whispered back as she turned to face him.  
  
'Better now than never.' Harry thought. He pulled out his want and pointed it at the nearest object; a cup that Hermione had been sipping tea from some time earlier. "Transformese tocadiscos." The cup turned into an object resembling a muggle record player. Hermione let out an audible gasp at the complexity of the magic Harry had just shown, but her most overpowering feature at the moment happened to be the confusion playing about her eyes. Harry focused his thoughts on the song he wanted the record player to produce. After a few moments silence, the player began.  
  
"Sometimes I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear  
  
And I cant help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer  
  
It's driven me before, it seems to have a vague  
  
Haunting mass appeal  
  
Lately I'm beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
  
With open arms and open eyes yeah  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there  
  
So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive  
  
Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive, oh oh"  
  
Hermione had recognized the song as one of American muggle popular culture, but that did not concern her at the moment. The thing that had drawn her now undivided attention was Harry. He had made to get up, but then stopped abruptly, knelt down in front of her and grabbed one of her hands.  
  
"It's driven me before, it seems to be the way  
  
That everyone else get around  
  
Lately, I'm beginning to find that when I drive myself, my light is found  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
  
With open arms and open eyes yeah  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there  
  
Would you choose water over wine  
  
Hold the wheel and drive  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
  
With open arms and open eyes yeah  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there"  
  
Harry's other hand brought forth a small velvet box. Inside was a dazzling diamond ring. Hermione was too shocked to speak. Harry however, regained his courage and forced his mouth to move.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know what tomorrow may bring, but I do know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Whether that be the next few hours or the next hundred years, I wish to be yours. I've been too afraid to ask you until now, but I reasoned that this best not be left unsaid. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"  
  
His eyes looked hopefully into hers only to see that she was crying. After a split second of panic on Harry's part, Hermione smiled. "Yes Harry, yes." She said simply and proceeded to claim his lips in a kiss as he slid the ring onto her finger.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: So? Did you like it? Should I write another bit about the final battle? Please feel free to click the little button down there and let me know. 


	2. Before the Battle

Drive  
  
Chapter 2: Before the Battle  
  
The sun was beginning to rise. It awoke Harry and Hermione, whom had fallen into a fairly peaceful doze in the early hours of that morning. Harry's eyes were the first to open.  
  
"Good morning, love." He said as he kissed her gently on the nose.  
  
"Is it time?" She whispered with her eyes still closed.  
  
"I hate to tell you this, but it is. Voldemort shall be here within the hour and we are needed in Dumbledore's office." And with that, they got up and left to find the Headmaster. Neither bothered spending much time making themselves look presentable, for if today was as bad as any of the wars of the past, the state of their appearance would not matter.  
  
After about ten minutes of walking hand in hand, Harry and Hermione reached the Stone Gargoyle. "Sugar quill." Harry said. The staircase appeared and the pair stepped on. Harry took the opportunity to glance over at his bride to be. He had never seen anyone do such a poor job of hiding their nervousness. Any further pondering on the matter would have to wait however, as the couple now found themselves face-to-face with not Dumbledore, but Voldemort.  
  
Hermione's face registered her astonishment while Harry did the first thing he could think of, reach for his wand. Voldemort was beginning to advance on Hermione. She tried to get to her wand but Voldemort has his on her. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted.  
  
And he fell, turned into a wisp of smoke.  
  
"That could not have been it. . ." Harry thought aloud.  
  
"I'm afraid to say that you are correct Harry." Dumbledore's voice came from somewhere on their left. The two slowly turned to face him.  
  
"It was a test." Harry and Hermione gave Dumbledore looks that clearly shouted, we-do-NOT-like-your-idea-of-a-test! "A test that all new members of the Order of the Phoenix must pass." He continued calmly. "Congratulations Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, for proving your loyalties to the side of light, you are now officially members of the Order."  
  
"But why. . ." , Harry began weakly.  
  
"Why put us to such a test, Professor?" Hermione finished for him.  
  
"Hermione," Dumbledore said lightly, "This test was moreso for Harry than yourself, but it is still the one that all members of the Order have passed." Turning to Harry he said, " Harry, I know that you will be able to defeat Voldemort now, because I have seen it, you are capable of killing him. As depressing of a thought that is, it brings hope to all those on the side of light." Dumbledore finished with a sort of half twinkle in his eye.  
  
The two young Gryffindors exchanged a look of understanding. It was then that Harry realized that his hand was very nearly crushing Hermione's. He loosened his grip and whispered a quick, "Sorry."  
  
Dumbledore noticed this brief movement. He also noticed something shiny on a certain finger of Hermione's. For the first time in days, he let out a true smile. "Might there be something you two wish to tell me?" And the headmaster nodded in the direction of Hermione's ring.  
  
The two blushed ever so slightly, but turned to look up at him, smiling. "Yes headmaster," Harry said, "Hermione and I are engaged."  
  
Dumbledore's smile widened father at Harry's confirmation of his suspicions. "Is there a set date?" He inquired.  
  
"No." Hermione said, then an idea struck her. "Headmaster? You wouldn't happen to be able to perform wizard bonding ceremonies, would you?"  
  
She looked hopefully up at him and he concurred. "Yes dear, I am authorized to." A smile spread ear to ear on her face.  
  
"Harry," and she turned to him, "How would you feel about being bonded, right here and now, but getting married in the muggle word after we graduate?"  
  
"Love, I think that is the best idea you have ever had." He smiled at her. Hermione beamed up at him.  
  
"Splendid!" He said with a tone near glee. "Who do you wish to witness?" He asked in a slightly more serious tone.  
  
"Who's awake?" Harry asked.  
  
"All order members are stationed here at Hogwarts and are up." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Then a few of them shall do." Hermione said quickly. "But which ones?" She looked at Harry for help. He seemed to be drawing a blank as well.  
  
"Might I suggest," Dumbledore budded in, "Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin?"  
  
"Excellent!" Harry and Hermione said together. A weak chuckle followed this.  
  
Dumbledore reached his fireplace in a few swift movements and shouted into it, "Minerva!" Her head appeared in the flames.  
  
"Yes?! Yes?! What is it Albus?! He can't be here already?! We have guards station-"  
  
"Minerva!" Albus said shortly, cutting her off. "No he is not here, but there is something else that I need to speak to you about er. . .now. Please finish the floo connection and enter my office."  
  
She did as he requested and emerged from the flames just seconds later.  
  
"Well headmaster? What is it?" She asked in a hurried voice.  
  
"Oh don't ask me, your conversation is with our two newest members." A confused look crossed her face and Albus inclined his head toward Harry and Hermione. Minerva spun around and jumped back at the site of them, as they were only about a foot behind her. "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger," she began once she regained some poise, "What in the name of Merlin could you possibly need me for right now?"  
  
"Hello professor. . ." Harry began, but Hermione interjected. All she had to do was hold up a ring finger do get a gasp out of McGonagall. ". . .We were wondering if you might be able to serve as a witness for our bonding ceremony, which is taking place as soon as our second witness arrives." Harry said in an only slightly hopeful voice, as he knew that McGonagall would agree.  
  
After overcoming her initial shock at seeing the ring on Hermione's finger, McGonagall agreed. "Wonderful!" Albus said, "Now we need to get Remus up here."  
  
And after going through the same process with Remus, Harry and Hermione had their witnesses. The two were separated for a few moments so they could be prepared in their 'Sunday bests'. The Headmaster and Lupin had transfigured Harry's robes into black dress robes with a fine gold trim about them. If Harry looked good, it was nothing compared to Hermione. When McGonagall opened the door to present her, the only thought that entered Harry's mind was, "Wow. . . I'm marrying an angel. . ." For her white dress robes with 16th century style sleeves made her look just that. They were also trimmed in gold.  
  
Wizard bonding ceremonies were close to the same as marriages performed by muggles, but not quite the same. The words were close to the same, with the whole 'until death to you part' piece included, but the catch with wizarding bonds, is that when you agreed to said terms, you could not break your word. After both parties had consented, a magic between them was to occur, not a link persay, but a bond.  
  
"Hermione Granger, do you take Harry Potter to be your bond mate for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
She looked into Harry's eyes and replied, "I do."  
  
Harry smiled at her words, but it was now his turn to be asked. "Harry Potter, do you take Hermione Granger to be your bond mate for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Dumbledore repeated.  
  
"I do." He said, and it was her turn to smile.  
  
"Then by the power vested in me by the wizarding community, I pronounce you, bonded. You may now complete this bond by showing your love."  
  
Harry was slightly confused by his words, but he figured that by 'show your love', Dumbledore meant kiss. He looked Hermione straight in the eyes, smiled, closed his eyes, and let his lips slowly place themselves atop hers. They heard cheering from McGonagall and Lupin, but they did not care. This kiss was the one that meant something and neither wanted to let it go. They continued to linger, and were only interrupted by a sudden quake of the ground. That was no earthquake, nothing but a strong magical force could have caused what they had felt.  
  
Dumbledore rushed to the window, peered out and said, "So. . . it has begun."  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I know y'all wanted me to write the final battle, which I will, but I felt I needed to put this first. Let me know what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine. 


End file.
